Vehicles typically include various restraint devices to restrain occupants in the event of a vehicle impact. These restraint devices include seat belts and airbags configured to restrain an occupant seated in an upright position. Seat belts in use in most passenger vehicles are three point seat belts, with webbing that forms a lap belt portion and a shoulder belt portion.